


Mother

by ann_a_mac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_a_mac/pseuds/ann_a_mac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother’s presence always hovered on the edges of his mind.</p>
<p>Spoilers for TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

His mother’s presence always hovered on the edges of his mind. He could feel his father when he was close, but his mother - his mother, he could always feel.

Those feelings sharpened with strong emotion: her joy at his failures, her despair at his victories. But always there - a nagging spot of light, the ghost of a shining lamp against the dark of closed eyes.

He had never felt such emotion from her as he did now. Not since he had left them. Left the name she had cried out to the Force. Become Kylo Ren.

Her sorrow tore through him, making his body ache even more. Hux had found him, carried him into the shuttle himself. The med droids on board had tended to his face, his shoulder, his side. Now he lay in the dark med bay, supposedly asleep.

She could not know for sure. Not yet. The Falcon (with the Wookiee, the Traitor and the Girl on board) would not yet have reached their base. But she knew. She always knew. Knew about skinned knees and nightmares before he could even call out.

There was no anger in her grief. The realization amazed him. She would know who had struck down her beloved smuggler. And yet - he could only describe her feelings as sadness. Remorse, perhaps, but not anger.

Her lack of anger brought him a wealth of it, frothing up in his stomach. Making his side where that damned Wookiee had shot him burn. His breath hissed through his teeth, through his mask. He wanted to shout back at her, despite the distance and vacuum of space between them.

Something called her attention away. Perhaps the ships had returned, making the bad news a reality. But suddenly, there was a surge of an unexpected emotion. Love. Concern.

The Girl. The Pilot. The Traitor. She viewed them as her children. Every member of the Resistance was her family. He had been replaced by those more deserving of her Light-side love.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to shut her thoughts out of his battered mind. Sleep was elusive, filled with images of the Girl in the snow, his father’s shocked face bathed in red light and, most of all, his mother.


End file.
